Baka to Test: A Newcomer
by D.umb A.ss N.inja
Summary: A person from America named Dan comes to Japan, and he's in the one and only class 2-F. There's something strange about him though...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Kid

It was a regular day at Fumizuki Academy, until a strange figure knocked on the door of F-Class. Everybody looked until the figure finally opened the door and walked in… His name was Dan Oshizumi, and he was a brand new student.

"Who are you?" Akihisa Yoshii asked.

"My name is Dan, and I'm supposedly your new classmate."

He was a rather tall build, averaging 6'4 160 lbs. He carried 2 bags: a regular school bag, an unknown bag that looked like it had a stick in it.

"Are there any assigned seats?" Dan asked.

"Nope, we're not that organized here," Yuji Sakamoto said, "I'm F-Class rep Yuji Sakamoto."

"I'm Akihisa Yoshii!"

"I'm Mizuki Himeji, It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Minami Shimada!"

"I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita, it is an honor to meet you."

"And I'm Kota Tsuchiya."

"It's nice to meet you all." Dan replied, overwhelmed by all the introductions.

"So where do you come from?" asked Mizuki.

"I came from a school in America, so you guys probably won't know it." Dan said, while laying his things down. "Before we have a nice conversation…where's the bathroom?"

"I'll show you," Hideyoshi answered while getting up, "Follow me."

Hideyoshi and Dan walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed Mizuki and Minami began to talk.

"Wow, he's pretty cute Himeji."

"I know, but not as cute as Akihisa."

"Your right, but there's just something about this guy that makes me like him."

"Um…Hideyoshi, I don't read kanji, which is which?"

Hideyoshi sighed and pointed out the boy's bathroom. Dan looked to the right of the boy's bathroom and saw another one titled 'Hideyoshi'.

"Are you important or something? Why do you have your own bathroom?" Dan asked, switching views between the 2.

"Well people keep thinking I'm a girl when I'm actually a guy," Hideyoshi replied, looking down at the floor, "It's only because of my face and slender build."

"I see what you mean, but I don't see the big deal. In America, there are a lot of girly looking boy's there," Dan said walking towards Hideyoshi, "Don't worry about wha-," Dan stopped in his sentence right before rushing in the bathroom. He got caught up in conversation so he forgot he had to pee.

After a long day at school it was about time for everyone to go home. Everybody walked out the school and started to head home except Dan, who pulled out a blanket from his bag and laid it on the ground.

"Aren't you going home?" Akihisa asked.

Dan looked up at him and said, "I don't have anywhere to go, so I planned on sleeping here."

Everyone stood in shock when he said that. They were surprised how a foreigner from America didn't even have a place to live. Everybody except Dan huddled up and started talking.

"He can't sleep at my place, we don't have another room," Akihisa said.

"My father won't let a boy stay with us," Mizuki followed.

"I already take care of my sister, I can't handle another person," Minami said, "What about you Yuji? Do you have any room?"

"It's not that I have enough room, I just don't want anyone else there."

"I can't let anyone acquire my photos, so my place is out of the question." Kota quickly said.

Everyone looked at Hideyoshi since he has yet to have an input.

"I think he could stay with Yuuko and me, but I will have to ask her first."

"Well that settles it," Akihisa said, "Dan, I think we found you a place to stay!"

Dan got up and walked towards the group. "So, where am I staying?"

Everyone pointed at the answer, "At Hideyoshi's house!"

"Well that's great, might as well get going."

On the way home, Hideyoshi was thinking how he was going to explain this to his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Home

"No Hideyoshi! You can't come home bringing strangers to the house!"

Hideyoshi asked his older twin sister, Yuuko, to let Dan stay. So far it hasn't been working out.

"Please sis, I've never asked you for anything before! Just allow this request!"

Yuuko turned around and headed to her bedroom, "Fine he can stay, but if he is a bother you can tell him goodbye!" Yuuko shouted as she walked into her room, locking the door. Hideyoshi opened the front door and told him he could stay.

"Dude this is great, where can I put my bags?" Dan asked while walking into the house. Hideyoshi escorted him to his room.

"Right here Dan."

Dan put his stuff down and pulled out a tank-top and boxers, "Before I hit the hay can I take a shower?"

"Sure thing," Hideyoshi answered, walking towards the bathroom, "Here you are!" Hideyoshi said, then walked off to watch TV.

As Dan walked out the bathroom, Yuuko was just walking out her bedroom to get a glass of water. She saw how the tight fitting shirt showed his abs, and she lightly blushed. Dan walked to his room, grabbed the long bag, and sat down on the couch where Hideyoshi was.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's in that bag?" Hideyoshi asked. Dan opened the bag and revealed a double-edged katana. Hideyoshi and the eavesdropping Yuuko looked in shock. "Woah man! That's a freaking sword," Hideyoshi shouted in terror.

"So? It's not like I'm killing anybody? I just have it for protection," Dan said, leaning the sword against a wall. Hideyoshi and Yuuko sighed at the same time. Yuuko continued to get her water, while Hideyoshi continued to watch TV.

A few hours later it was about time to go to bed. It was around 11 o'clock and Hideyoshi had already gone to sleep on the couch. Dan decided it would be nice to put him in a bed, so he picked him up gently and walked to his room. Much to his dismay, the door was locked. Hideyoshi liked to keep his door locked from Yuuko and Dan didn't know where the key was. Dan decided to put him in his bed, and Dan would just sleep on the floor. He followed with that plan. Right before he went to sleep himself, he decided to grab some food. He walked into the kitchen and to his surprise saw Yuuko on the couch.

"Yo what are you still doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Dan asked while looking through the cupboard.

"Watch how you talk to me, I AM letting you stay here," Yuuko said angrily, "And what about you? You don't look like a night person.

"I'm used to the night, I worked at night a lot in America so I'm used to being up late."

"Dan, what do you think about me?" Yuuko shyly asked, "Do you think I'm mean?"

"Honestly…" Dan started, "You're a pretty cool person, you can be a little harsh sometimes but besides that you're cool." Dan finished as soon as he found ramen in a cup. Yuuko started to blush a little, as no one has actually said that to her before directly.

"Another thing, are you another boy who likes Hideyoshi more than me?" Yuuko quickly asked.

"Even though he's cute, he's a boy so he can't be beautiful." Dan said while preparing to sit on the couch. Quickly Yuuko stood up and hugged him. Dan's eyes opened wide out of shock, as he knew Yuuko wasn't a huggable person.

"Goodnight." Yuuko said smiling, then walking into her room. Dan stood in shock, but immediately fell from starvation, remembering that he didn't eat his ramen.

The next morning everyone met up in the classroom.

"Good morning everyone!" Akihisa said. He stopped to see Dan summoning his avatar. Everyone wanted to see, since there hasn't been any ST Battles recently. Ironman approved, since it was Dan's first time using it. When Dan summoned his avatar, it was wearing a black karate gi, with the kanji "ten" on his back. Everyone remembered that outfit from a video game, but couldn't remember the name.

"Wow! Your avatar looks awesome!" Minami shouted.

"It really does look cool," Mizuki followed.

Suddenly, a white flash appeared, but only to Dan. While blinded by the flash, in his mind he saw what looked like a SD Battle field. Once the flash faded away, Dan believed he had a special ability, and that belief happened to be true.

After another long day Dan, Yuuko, and Hideyoshi decided to go get something to eat. While at a diner, Dan started a conversation.

"I wish I had long hair like you two."

"What do you mean?" Yuuko asked.

"Well, my hair is just a fade, nothing much." Dan said, patting his head.

Yuuko came up with an idea, "Well, I know a special product that can help with that problem, after we eat were going to the hair store!"

Once they finished they walked to the hair store. Hideyoshi decided to take a shortcut in the alley, when 2 guys showed up and grabbed him and Yuuko.

"Look what we got here, two little cuties, and some ugly dude. Hakamura, kill him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The New Powers

Dan flinched, as he saw Yuuko and Hideyoshi in pain. He knew what he could do, but had to distract them somehow.

"If you don't let them go, I'll strike lightning onto your souls!" Dan shouted, trying to lure them into his trap.

"What? You really are F-Class material. You can't strike lightning on us!" One of them said.

"Oh really now, look up then." Dan pointed up at the sky. The two guys looked up and like a flash Dan drew his sword and held it up against the throat of the guy holding the twins. Everyone, including the twins flinched as Dan not only had the live of a man in his hands, but had the eyes of a killer.

"Now you can do one of two things. You can let them go, and I'll forget this ever happened, or I can ruthlessly kill you and still forget this ever happened. You have 10 seconds to answer." Dan has never had to kill anyone, but there were friends in danger, so he couldn't just let them leave. The two men decided to drop the twins and walk off. The two were in shock, not only from earlier, but from Dan's ruthless behavior.

Once they made it back to the Kinoshita residence, they all sat down on the couch with a drink, Yuuko and Hideyoshi with tea, and Dan with a Mountain Dew directly from America.

"I don't think I want to go to school tomorrow," Hideyoshi said, "I don't want a repeat from today…"

"Well I don't want to go either; one of us will have to go." Yuuko followed.

"Look, I'll go by the school and tell them you guys won't be coming, and I'll come back to watch you two."

"I don't need a babysitter," Yuuko said, "I'm old enough to watch myself." As Dan headed out the house, he decided to test that theory.

"Oh look you two again, what did I tell you!" Dan said, pretending that the duo was back. Yuuko screamed and ran into her bedroom. "So you do need me, I'll be back Hideyoshi!" and with that Dan left the house.

"That was close, I thought I was going to lose you little brother," Yuuko said while lying on her bed with Hideyoshi, "I don't want to lose my love."

"I hope he doesn't find out that you and me are lovers," Hideyoshi followed. He walked into her bedroom and proceeded to lay in the bed with her. "I love you Yuuko."

"I love you too, Hideyoshi."

The next day, Dan walked into F-Class and saw everyone doing what they usually do: Yuuji relaxing, Mizuki watching Minami kill Akihisa, and Kota being pervy.

"Guys Hideyoshi won't be here today, let's just say things happened," Dan told them, "but no worries he's ok!"

Everyone sighed in relief, and then Mizuki came up and asked "Will he be ok for our trip this weekend? We're going to a nice beach resort!"

Dan's heart skipped a beat once he heard the word beach. No one knew that he had hydrophobia, but he didn't want anyone to know. "Um…I guess so. I'll relay the message to him. Who's all going anyways?

"Well let's see, it will be me, Yoshii, Yuuji, Minami, Kota, Shoko, Aiko, Hideyoshi, and Yuuko. Do you want to come?"

Dan hesitated with his answer, he didn't want to say no, but he didn't want to say yes either. "Suuuure…" he replied, knowing that he will probably regret it.

Dan headed back to the Kinoshita residence. Yuuko and Hideyoshi were still asleep, so he decided to play his Xbox 360 that he brought with him. Since Japan supported Xbox Live, he had a chance to talk to his friends in America. He popped in his Dead or Alive 4 and started to play. A half an hour later Yuuko woke up and walked into the kitchen. She glanced at Dan and saw how all the female characters had big breasts. She was jealous since she was only a B. She stood in front of Dan's view to block the screen.

"This is a clean house! What are you playing?" Yuuko shouted.

"It's just Dead or Alive. Are you jealous of their boobies?" Dan said, but then noticed the angry look on Yuuko's face. She tried to grab him, but he just turned to dust that faded away.

"D….Dan," Yuuko worrying said. Then out of nowhere Dan appear behind her.

"So this is one of my new powers, awesome!" Dan shouted. Yuuko looked at him in shock.

"You never cease to amaze me." Yuuko said with a smile on her face.

The weekend came and it was time to go on the trip. There were 2 cars, one for the girls and the other for the guys. Dan didn't ride in a car, but instead drove his motorcycle. Hideyoshi had to ride the motorcycle as well due to his "gender".

"That Dan kid is pretty cool don't you think?" Akihisa asked everyone in the male car.

"Eh he's alright. It's cool to have new blood around here." Yuuji answered. What they didn't know is that the girls were having the same exact conversation.

"He's been hanging out with you and Hideyoshi a lot Yuuko. He's almost like another sibling." Minami said.

"Correct, but he doesn't act like were his siblings, more like our guardian. I think I have strong feelings for him even though he's quite the lazy one." Yuuko said with a smile. Dan sneezed after that statement, adding to the myth that you sneeze when someone talks about you. Next stop, the beach!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The New Trip!

"We're finally here!" Aiko yelled. Everyone stepped out of their vehicle and grabbed their belongings. On the way to the check-in they began to talk.

"So how are the rooms going to be assigned? Boys and girls again?" Minami asked.

"That means we would need 3 rooms though…" Akihisa added.

"What for?" Mizuki asked.

"Males, females, and Hideyoshi"

"I am a male!" Hideyoshi yelled.

"Look, how bout we all just get a suite. That way we can have 4 bedrooms. One for Akihisa and Yuuji, one for Minami and Mizuki, one for Shoko and Aiko, and the last for Yuuko and Hideyoshi." Dan added in. His idea was a good one.

"But what about you? Don't you need a place to sleep?" Minami asked worryingly.

"Eh I can sleep on the couch, I don't really need comfort." Dan said. He cared for his new friends more than himself, which made everyone like him more.

"Well lets go get changed to our beach wear!" Mizuki said. Everyone split into their assigned bathrooms except Dan and Hideyoshi.

"Um…Hideyoshi…"

"Yes, Dan?"

"I can't read the signs…which is which?"

"Just come in to mine." Hideyoshi suggested. Dan followed him in. Out of nowhere Hideyoshi started changing and Dan finally noticed why people call him a girl. It's because he looks just like one! Dan moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Hideyoshi asked loudly.

"Your skin is even like a girl's…So this is why you have your own bathroom. Heh aren't the bathrooms connected?"

"Yes why?"

"I have a funny joke."

Dan told Hideyoshi the joke and they followed through.

"Pick up the soap!" Dan shouted. Everyone sat in shock as they heard him say that. Then Hideyoshi started to make moaning noises and started to scream. Everyone decided to make a ladder with their respective people to see what was going on. Minami was on top on the girl's side and Akihisa was on the top on the boy's side. The only thing they saw was Dan walking out and Hideyoshi laughing. After everyone finished they all stood outside in the hall for everyone to come out. Minami, Mizuki, Aiko, and Shoko all wore 2 piece bikinis while Yuuko wore a one piece. All the boys were wearing swimming trunks except Dan, who was wearing a t-shirt and jogging pants.

"Ugh how come we always have to wait for Hideyoshi. I already know what's going to happen…Akihisa and Kota are going to get nosebleeds, and Mizuki and Minami are going to be jealous." Dan stated, as this usually happens. Hideyoshi walked out to see everyone.

"Yuuko, I accidentally grabbed your bikini." Hideyoshi sincerely said.

"Ah here we go again." Dan stated while face-palming himself.

By the time everyone got to the beach the only person not ready to get in the water was Dan. Everyone rushed into the water and Dan decided to set up. Once he set up he laid on the beach and watched everyone else in the water.

"What's wrong? Afraid of the water?" Yuuji sarcastically said while walking towards him.

"No! I'm just afraid of the water! Oh crap…" Dan stated. Yuuji had an evil grin on his face and grabbed Dan by the ankle. Yuuji headed for the water, dragging Dan with him. Dan started to freak out as he was dragged to where it wasn't shallow anymore. He tried to make a run for the coast, but no one would let him. He decided to use the power he got earlier and smoke step to the beach. Everyone grabbed him, and then he did his smoke step. Everyone fell into a pile and looked at him. The only one not surprised was Yuuko, since she already saw this happen. Dan waved at everyone then sat back down on the beach.

It was about time to go to bed and everyone went into their assigned bedrooms. Dan was the only one without a bedroom, so he decided to sleep on the balcony. With almost everyone asleep, Yuuko walked on the balcony and laid on the floor beside Dan.

"How did you learn how to do that move? That 'smoke step' or whatever you call it?" Yuuko asked.

"I dunno, what I think is that it had something to do with this mental flash I had the day you and Hideyoshi didn't come to school. I think I gained the power then." Dan replied. Yuuko wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest.

"Your warm, can I sleep with you tonight?" Yuuko asked while looking up at Dan.

"Umm….sure I guess. It won't hurt anyone right?" Dan answered. They both slowly fell asleep, and when they did Hideyoshi walked out to see them sleeping together, much to his dismay. He started to tear up and ran back to his room and cried. He cried till he fell asleep. This was only the beginning of the drama.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A New Secret

It was day 2 of the 3 day trip at the beach resort. Mizuki was already awake making breakfast. She called everyone to breakfast, and all the boys flinched. They knew how bad her cooking was, but no one informed Dan, who was ready to eat.

"Dan, don't you know? Mizuki's cooking is lethal…even Hideyoshi's iron stomach can't handle it." Kota whispered.

"Oh it can't be that bad." Dan said, and with that, took a bite out of one of her pancakes. "See? No pro-" in the middle of his sentence Dan fell to the ground hard.

"Crap we already lost one!" Akihisa yelled.

"This is not good at all!" Yuuji followed. "Let's decide with rock-paper-scissors like last time!"

Everyone agreed, The victor, and survivor, was Hideyoshi again, who was freaking out, AGAIN. He went into fetal position and stared at all the corpses. An hour later, Dan woke up to see that Minami made eggs.

"Whoever thought that the sun was so flat." Dan said, referring to the eggs. Enraged, Minami grabbed Dan by the shirt and started to drag him into the bathroom. "Guys, what is she doing?"

"We're gonna miss you Dan." Akihisa said, knowing that Dan was about to go through hell. Minami dragged him into the bathroom and locked the door, and all everyone else could hear were screams.

"Oh god help! No! Stop it! Aaaaahhh!" Dan yelled. Immediately he opened the door and tried to crawl out, but Minami grabbed him by his ankle and dragged him back into hell. By the time this was all over, Dan was a mess. His clothes were torn, he had claw marks, and he was terrified. He ran out of the bathroom and threw himself on the couch.

"Um, Dan, couldn't you have just 'smoke stepped' out of her grasp?" Hideyoshi asked,

"Oh yeah…well I'm still not used to having that power. I kinda forgot it was there…heheheh."

The group decided to go see a movie. The movie theater was on the other side of a canal, and the only normal path was an overpass close by. The guys decided to have a race to the other side.

"Ok here are the rules, no sabotaging, and no 'smoke stepping' Dan." Yuuji firmly said.  
>"Ok ok jeez."<p>

"Ready…set…GO!" The girls said in unison. All the boys started to sprint except Dan, who hopped onto the railing. There was a pipe leading to the other side, so he quickly treaded over it and finished the race quickly. All the girls stared at him, especially Yuuko.

"That's my Dan." Yuuko said after sighing. The boys finally caught up with Dan and started to complain.

"Hey what did we tell you!" Akihisa yelled.

"I didn't smoke step. I used parkour that's all." Dan answered.

"Par- wha?" Everyone asked. Then Dan told them what parkour was.

"Parkour is an art of movement that originated in France. It allows a person to move from point A to point B as quickly as possible. While you guys were getting ready to sprint, I was paying attention to my surroundings. I noticed the pipe and saw how sturdy it was, so I used it to my advantage."

"So basically you pulled a Kota on us." Yuuji said.

"No, Kota is just fast. But I'm more maneuverable.

The group finally got to the movie theater and bought the tickets. Everyone decided to buy snacks except Dan, who knew the prices were too much. Once they got into the theater all the girls basically sat by whom they liked. Minami and Mizuki sat by Akihisa, Shoko sat by Yuuji, Aiko sat by Kota. Dan, Hideyoshi, and Yuuko sat by each other, but for no specific reason. During the movie, everyone was holding their mate. Hideyoshi and Yuuko were leaning against each other. And Dan, being the person he is, sat alone on the far side. There was a sex scene in the movie and, like always, Kota and Akihisa shot blood. Dan could only shake his head.

After the movies while on the way back home the boys were having a conversation with Dan, as they let him in the car this time.

"Dan how come you don't get a nosebleed when you see something sexual?" Akihisa asked.

"Well I see no point. Remember I do live with Yuuko and Hideyoshi. If I did get a nosebleed every time, my face would be red." Dan replied.

"So basically if I took my shirt off you would see me as a boy?" Hideyoshi sincerely asked.

"Yes, but I would see you as a hot one. Just don't do it at all, you might make me Hideyosexual." Dan answered.

"So they actually have an orientation named after me…" Hideyoshi said.  
>Dan followed up with "You're what people in America would call a 'trap'. You look like a female until you pull down the pants."<p>

"Now that I think about it, you are right," Akihisa added, "So who DO you like?"

"No one at the moment, all of you are very good friends. But if I had to choose, it would be Yuuko." Dan answered.

"Yuuko!" Everyone screamed.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not Hideyosexual so I can't like Hideyoshi. Yuuko is actually nice if you really knew her." Dan said.

"Is it bad that I'm happy about that comment?" Hideyoshi asked everyone.

"No, it would be bad if you wanted to come back here and kiss me." Dan sarcastically said. No one saw it coming, but Hideyoshi did exactly that.

"Hideyoshi…are you gay!" Yuuji asked.

"No, I'm bisexual. Dan has just made me feel good recently." Hideyoshi answered.

"I swear when I told him to drop the soap we were joking!" Dan quickly inputted. Hideyoshi started to kiss Dan even more, and he decided to go along with it. Everyone could see the 2 from the other car, and everyone started to freak out, out of excitement.

"I thought Dan was never going to find a mate, but look he found Hideyoshi!" Minami said.

"I'm happy for them." Yuuko said, but was actually jealous because she liked Dan.

"I wonder if they're gonna do anything tonight." Aiko suggested.

"I don't know, are we?" Dan said. Everyone in the car screamed. No one notice him "smoke step" into the other car.

Back at the hotel Akihisa made dinner. He made his favorite dish paella. Everyone ate that and drank tea except Dan, who always had Mountain Dew.

"Dude how do you drink that stuff? That has way too much sugar." Yuuji implied.

"Well Mountain Dew is basically my fuel. I need a sugar high to do the things I do." Dan responded. "…Hideyoshi please get your hand off my leg right now…"

"'Right now' he says." Aiko said. Everyone started to laugh.

"You know what we all should play? Hide and Go Seek." Dan suggested. Everyone agreed, and prepared to start.

"Hideyoshi your it." Dan said.

"Fine." Hideyoshi started to count. Everyone quickly scattered to their hiding spot. In the first minute, Hideyoshi found everyone. Everyone started to look for Dan, but no one could find him. After about 5 minutes everyone gave up and told Dan he could come out. It turns out that Dan was hanging off the balcony the whole time.

"Dude you really are a ninja." Akihisa said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A New Relationship

"Hideyoshi, I need to tell you something." Dan said. Everyone was overhearing the conversation.

"Yes, Dan?"

"Well, when I said that I liked Yuuko, I actually was trying to hide it. I actually love you, even if you are a boy." Everyone tried really hard not to scream. Hideyoshi started to blush.

"Well, the reason I like you is because you treat me a way I wanted to be treated for a long time. You make me feel like myself." Hideyoshi explained.

"Well, how about we become a couple." Dan suggested.

"Are you serious?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Does this answer your question?" And with that, Dan shared a long and passionate kiss with Hideyoshi. Everyone started to squeal outside the door. Dan and Hideyoshi started to laugh, cuddled, and fell asleep. The next morning Yuuji and Akihisa woke up to see Dan playing his Xbox.

"So did you and Hideyoshi do anything last night?" Akihisa said while snickering.

"No…that wasn't funny at all!" Dan said. "I'm bored! I'm going to go to the arcade. When everyone wakes up you guys can come along." And with that, Dan headed for the arcade. A half an hour later everyone came to see Dan playing Dance Dance Revolution. His legs were moving at lightning speed.

"He…he's too fast." Dan's opponent said.

"Oh you haven't seen fast until you see my DDR ability." Dan said with an evil grin. "GET DOWN!" Once Dan said that, he was spinning in a spherical motion hitting every arrow. Once the song ended, Dan had broken the high score for the machine. Hideyoshi ran up to him and gave him a congratulatory kiss.

"How come you don't treat me like that Yuuji?" Shoko sincerely asked.

"Cause I don't like you woman!" Yuuji answered.

"Hey where's Yuuko?" Dan asked.

"She said she didn't want to see you, what did you do?" Akihisa asked.

"Dude, I don't even know. Then again, who would know? Does anyone even understand this story? I mean seriously." Dan ranted about.

"What are you talking about?" Hideyoshi asked.

"You guys wouldn't understand."

Everyone decided to go to the pool, as it was their last day on the trip. Everyone met by the pool with their swimming wear on.

"Dude do you ever wear swimming trunks?" Dan asked Hideyoshi.

"Like I said, I accidentally grabbed Yuuko's bikini."

Everybody was in the pool except Mizuki, Aiko, Hideyoshi, and Dan.

"A lot has occurred on this trip. Mostly you guys have found out secrets about me, and I'm in a new relationship."

"I know what you mean. I'm going to hop in the pool, are you coming?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Hydrophobic, remember?"

Hideyoshi jumped in the pool anyways. While everyone was having fun, Dan saw Yuuko walk up to him.

"Where have you been all day? We've been worried about you." Dan said.

"I've just been doing some thinking. I wonder if I will ever find a mate in my life."

"You just have to keep looking. Eventually you will find one." Dan explained. "Go on in the pool. Enjoy your last day at the hotel." At that instant, Yuuko grabbed Dan's wrist and dragged him into the pool. Dan immediately "smoke stepped" out of the water and onto the side. "Are you crazy!"

"No, just a friend."

The next morning everyone started to head home. Hideyoshi was again on the back of Dan's motorcycle. Yuuji called Dan's Bluetooth to relay him news.

"Make sure you study as soon as we get home, we actually have an ST War Tuesday."

"So, my first ST War. This will be perfect. Time for the school to learn who I am."

"Don't get so cocky, were going against 2-C."

"Oh I'm never cocky; I just hope I get a good fight."

"Are you sure you can handle it? Or do you need to sit this one out."

"Trust me, I'll be fine. As long as I have Hideyoshi, we can win this."

"That's nice of you to say Dan." Hideyoshi said.

"There's actually only one thing I could say…Get Ready."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A New War

"Alright class, listen up. We fight 2-C today, and we need to come up with a strategy. They probably will hold a line of defense at the hall that connects the old and new buildings. What we're gonna do is send a stealth party to sneak past them and attack the class rep. As soon as they engage, the defense will probably shift back to their rep, and that's when we all attack!" Yuuji explained to the class. The ST War was going to start in a few minutes.

"So how are the teams going to be?" Dan firmly asked.

"Well this is how it will be. The sneaking party will be you, Kota, Hideyoshi, Akihisa, and a few others, while our defense will be the FFF Inquisition since their large numbers."

"What about me and Himeji?" Minami asked.

"We'll have you 2 on defense until there's an opening, then you rush through."

Class 2-C decided to get the math teacher to approve the fight, while 2-F chose English to approve the fight for the stealth unit. Once the match started, the stealth unit immediately ran down the stairs. The unit was broken into 3 units: alpha headed by Kota, bravo headed by Hideyoshi, and zulu headed by Akihisa. Once they made it up the stairs, they saw how some of class 2-F had already fallen. Once they had the chance, they made a break for class 2-C's room. They broke into the class and the English teacher immediately approved the battle. Everyone summoned except Dan, who wanted to surprise everyone. Hideyoshi and his squad rushed while Akihisa and Kota's squad were covering at the door. Hideyoshi eliminated a few, but soon his whole squad was wiped out. Finally Dan decided it would be best for him to summon.

"Summon!" Dan yelled, and with that, his karate-gi wearing avatar made it to the fight, with a katana on his back.

"No way! This can't be!" Yuuka Koyama, the class rep, said. "His level in English…..is unnaturally high!" Once everyone heard that they looked at Dan's level.

"It's…it's…" Akihisa couldn't get the words out, but Kota finished him.

"It's over 1000!"

Immediately, all of defense rushed to their rep's aid, killing Kota and Akihisa in the process. They all rushed Dan, who backed up to force them into a straight line. His avatar had a dark red aura surrounding him, and he did his ultimate attack. He pulled out his sword, and dashed through the whole line. In result, he killed every last one. After his attack he was standing in front of the class rep's avatar. She held her spear up in defense but finally noticed that he sheathed his sword. Right now his avatar was cupping his hands together for his super technique.

"Now, to finish you off! Ultra Fireball!" Dan said, and at once a stream of energy released from his palms, killing Yuuka's avatar.

"Dan how is your English level so high?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I think you forgot, but I'm from America. Our main language is English. The only reason we're talking in English cause the writer for this only knows a tiny bit of Japanese." Dan explained.

"Oh…wait what?"

"Nothing Hideyoshi, just give me a hug."

After school, Dan and Hideyoshi decided to go get something to eat. Yuuko still hasn't talked to Dan since vacation.

"Ok, I still don't know why Yuuko is mad at me, but I think she needs to get over it. Is it her time of the month or something?"

"I don't know, do I look like a girl to you...Don't answer that."

"Well since she didn't come she doesn't get any good-for-me cake or any good-for-me ice cream!" Dan started to hold Hideyoshi's hand. "You know I'm glad we're together" Dan then kissed his cheek.

"Me too, I think tonight's the night." Hideyoshi blushed heavily.

"Woah wait seriously?" Dan immediately said.

"Nah I was joking, but you should have seen the look on your face."

"Do you think it's good that we go out?" Dan asked.

"I usually feel kinda weird about it." Hideyoshi answered.

"Hmm…maybe we should put our relationship on hi-atus don't you agree?"

"Sure, if you're ok with it." Hideyoshi answered.

"After we finish eating what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to Akihisa's house. I don't think you have ever been there before."

"Well, the only places I've been to while I was here was your house, school, this place, and the beach. That's about it."

"Well better yet let's get everyone together and go to his house tomorrow."

"Ok that works!"

And with that, both of them went home. But there was a disturbing sight, Yuuko crying.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A New Crisis

Dan and Hideyoshi stood in shock as they saw Yuuko on the floor with a razor blade. After seeing Dan and Hideyoshi as a good couple, she decided she wasn't needed in this world.

"S…Sister!"

"Yuuko!"

"What do you guys want? You…you two don't want me to be here! I'm just doing you a favor!" Yuuko motioned to cut her wrist, but Dan grabbed her hand hard enough to force her to let the blade go.

"Are you crazy? Why the hell would we not want you here!"

"Because…all you two need is each other…"

"So basically you're saying that Hideyoshi could have lived a good life living by his self? Plus, you're the one who let me live here! We both need you! We love you!"

As soon as Yuuko heard those words, she stopped crying. She sat on the ground a bit longer before hugging Dan. She looked up at him, with tears still in her eyes and asked:

"So you guys do love me?"

Dan wiped the tears out of her eyes and said: "Of course we do. We couldn't live witho-"

Yuuko immediately kissed Dan. She had her lips against his for about a minute until she stopped and said: "I love you Dan."

Dan started to lightly blush, as he never thought she would say that at a time like now. Hideyoshi was even surprised.

"I've loved you ever since I first saw you. Every night so far I have dreamed about you and me being 'us'."

Dan was blushing heavily right now, and Hideyoshi was looking scared. He knew that he was going to lose his mate. He started to slowly back away from the two.

"Will….will you claim me as your own?" Yuuko sincerely asked. Dan flinched, as he had no clue she was going to ask that.

"Well…" Dan replied, but while he said that Yuuko started to tear up. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, especially not let her kill herself.

"Yuuko, you are my only girl. I accept." Dan said. Yuuko hugged him, filled with joy. Hideyoshi on the other hand, knew he lost his mate forever, so he slowly walked out the house. While Dan was being hugged, he noticed Hideyoshi left but didn't think anything bad would happen.

Later that night, about 2 hours or so, Hideyoshi never returned. Yuuko was cuddling with Dan, but then got worried.

"Is Hideyoshi going to be ok?"

"I don't know, but I'm having this weird tingling in my spine." Immediately, a vision surged through his head. He saw a body lying in the river that sort of looked like Hideyoshi. Dan quickly stood up, grabbed his sword, and headed for the door before Yuuko stopped him to ask what was wrong. He only had one answer for her: "Have medics ready at the river…" Dan then stormed out of the house. Yuuko knew this was bad, as Dan never told her to do something with that look in his eye.

Meanwhile, Dan was sprinting to the location, knowing that he had to get there soon. If he's right, he has about 5 minutes to get there. He eventually reached the location, and saw Hideyoshi putting one leg over the rail. Dan raced to get to the overpass, but Hideyoshi threw the rest of his weight over. Dan made it just in time for him to grab Hideyoshi's arm. Right now, Hideyoshi was dangling by his wrist, as Dan was trying to pull him up. Hideyoshi looked up at him with tears in his eyes and cried: "You never loved me! You just used me to get closer to my Sister! I don't want to see you or her ever!" Hideyoshi then grabbed a knife he brought with him and stabbed Dan with it. Little did he, or even Dan, knew was that his right arm was prosthetic. Dan continued to pull Hideyoshi over the edge, until his body was all the way on the overpass. Dan and Hideyoshi were sitting on the platform, Hideyoshi crying and Dan having a faded look in his eyes. He proceeded to stand up and walk away before Hideyoshi stopped him.

"Wh…what are you doing?"

"I've caused you and your sister too much trouble. If you want me to come back, I will be at this spot every day at 1:00 PM…If you can talk me back into staying with you two, I might. Wait 3 days until coming to this spot."

Before Hideyoshi could say anything, Dan "smoke stepped" out of his vision. Hideyoshi stood up, wiped the tears from his face, and headed home. At the house, Yuuko was sitting on the couch holding her legs when Hideyoshi walked in.

"Hideyoshi! You're ok!" Yuuko then ran to hug her brother, but saw something missing. "Where's Dan?"

"No clue. He blamed himself for all of this, so he ran off somewhere. He told me a set of instructions if we want to talk to him. Maybe we can talk him into coming back."

"Well we need to do some thinking…But for now let's go to bed."

"Ok Sister."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A New Discovery

Hideyoshi and Yuuko were thinking what to say to Dan. A whole week had passes since Hideyoshi saw Dan, the day Dan saved his life. Every day leading up to now Hideyoshi arrived late to the overpass to see Dan. Today, however, both Hideyoshi and Yuuko were going to go early. They sat outside under a big tree talking.

"Sis…do you think Dan likes us?"

"Dan probably loves us. He has never treated us badly or scold us. He has always said positive things and helped us. He saved our lives, remember?"

Hideyoshi thought back to how Dan stopped the 2 guys from taking him and Yuuko. "Your right…"

They continued to talk until about 12:30 PM. That's when they were about to leave to go to the overpass, but was stopped by two men in black suits.

"Are you two Hideyoshi Kinoshita and Yuuko Kinoshita?" One of the men asked. They didn't look Japanese.

"Yes, we are. Who would be asking?" Yuuko replied.

"I am Agent Maxwell, and this is my partner Agent Hammeron. We are with the United States DARPA. We are here for Project Cyborg, you know him as 'Dan'." The agent explained to the twins. "Look, we'll fill you in on the way to the hospital."

"The hospital? For what?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Project Cyborg, he fell a pretty long height at the overpass, it looked like the platform snapped."

"Oh my god, is he alright?"

"He's ok, just….come on. We need to get there quickly."

The group got into a van and headed for the hospital. The twins really wanted some answers, and begged for the man to give them some.

"Ok, here's the deal. Project Cyborg is an experiment we are doing to see how artificial humans interact with society. We have made 2 models, both combat types. One is the D.A.N. and the other is the J.O.U.N.I.N. both Ninja-Combat types."

"So wait, Dan is actually…artificial?" Yuuko asked, still confused.

"Yes that would be correct. He is indeed, artificial. He has human emotions, and human thoughts. He can hate, he can love, he can save, and he can kill. Sorry to tell you, but he can't help the development of kids."

"I didn't need to know that last one! What makes you think I cared about that! Hahahaha!" Yuuko sarcastically said, trying to hide her feelings.

"…Yeah….well has he been acting a little 'inhuman' recently?"

"Besides the teleporting and the visions, no."

"Wait, did you say teleporting and visions? That wasn't a part of the project. I will have to talk to my superiors about that."

Eventually they made it to the hospital, and rushed into Dan's room. Dan was in critical condition, as his mechanical parts started to fail, but he was still in a good mood.

"H…hey guys…how's it goin?" Dan struggled to say. His heart rate was very abnormal from humans, which shows that he's cybernetic. "By the look…on your faces I guess….you fo…found out too…"

"Oh my god!" Yuuko said in shock. She had to cover her eyes and leave the room because of Dan's condition. She stormed out with tears in her eyes, and Hideyoshi followed her to comfort her.

"Ok, Project Cyborg. We're sending over the other cyborg to your residential area in a few weeks." The agent told Dan.

"A…another cyborg? Who is it? Do I know him?"

"You shouldn't, we put him in a family from yours. His name is Brandon, codename JOUNIN."

"Wow, your placement sucks. B…Brandon is my cousin in the…the family…"

"Wait, your cousin? I will also have to talk to my superiors about this too."

"Um…so since I'm a cyborg, did you guys gi…give me the power to te….teleport?"

"Surprisingly no, we didn't. We don't know how you can do that, but JOUNIN can as well. Might be a family thing, I dunno. We're going to have to upgrade your parts though; you've seen a good amount of combat in this society, so we're going to enhance your skills." The agent explained.

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"We're going to enhance your speed, strength, agility, and give you a few techniques programmed into your core."

"O…ok. When will we be finished?"

"In about a week. We will then allow you to test your enhancements. Then, you can tailor them to your liking."

After about a week, Dan fully recovered and tested his new powers. He was ready just in time however, as people at his school actually were Japan's own cyborgs.


	10. Chapter 00

Anybody who is reading this probably has been waiting for another chapter. I have been on hi-atus for about a year and have finally decided…..to come back to writing! I'm going to finish Newcomer soon, but there is actually a part 2 to the series bringing a new OC and my old OC together in one series. So if you liked Dan as a character, do not be afraid, he isn't done. The new series will start once I get a new computer, as I already have 5 chapters written on paper. If you would like to ask me anything about my stories or would like to know when I'm uploading, feel free to ask. There is one request however. If you know where an older FF writer, username HideyoshiK has been, please tell me where they have went, as they were the only inspiration I ever had. And, HK, if you are reading this, thank you…Thank you for everything that you have done…so until next time…stay sky high!


	11. Chapter 10

"_Hideyoshi…..Hideyoshi wake up!"  
><em>Yuuko was trying to wake Hideyoshi up, as he was sometimes a heavy sleeper. She eventually awoke him and dragged him out of the bed.  
>"Hideyoshi! Dan has been back! He left us something!"<p>

"Wait….I thought he was in the hospital…"

"What? What are you talking about! We haven't talked to him since….since the incident…"

-Hideyoshi's Mind- _So it was a dream? It felt so real….I must have been watching too many movies…_

They proceeded to walk into the main room to see a bag and a note. Yuuko and Hideyoshi stared at the two for a bit, and then Yuuko proceeded to read the note:

"_Dear Hideyoshi and Yuuko, it seems that we can't ever meet at the same time, and I have something important to handle. I am leaving for the Philippines for a month to look for two people…very close friends to me. Don't worry though, I will return, I am leaving my sword with you until I come back. So if something happens to me, you will be able to remember me with that."_

Yuuko started to cry, more than Hideyoshi, as he started to only tear up. They both sat down on the couch and Yuuko held onto Hideyoshi. She cried into his chest until she could cry no more. They stayed on the couch for about an hour until Akihisa and Tsuchiya came to check on them.

"Oh, Hideyoshi! We just came to check in on you. Wait…is everything all right?" Akihisa said, noticing tears in both Hideyoshi and his sister's eyes.

" It's nothing….Dan left…"

"What? Why did he leave?"

"He is searching for his friends."

"But…I thought we were his friends…" Akihisa then read the note left on the table, seeing that he went to look for his two very close friends from far away. "Oh…Don't worry though, it's only a month…but…class just won't be the same now without him."

Eventually the day passed, and the news was passed on to the rest of the class.

"Is Hideyoshi ok?" Mizuki asked, worried about her friend.  
>"Surprisingly, more than his sister, however. She wouldn't stop crying. We left and came back to see her looking out the window holding Dan's sword."<p>

The group became depressed about Dan leaving, even leaving his seat empty and threatening anyone that would try to sit there.

2 weeks passed, and Yuuko has greatly recovered from her depression. One day, she received a letter. She raced into 2-F and shared it with Hideyoshi, allowing everyone to see:  
><em>"Dear Yuuko and Hideyoshi, my search came up empty sadly. I am going to look a bit more, but I will be back within 2 weeks. I've sensed your depression, as it has gotten to me when I left, but I knew I was going to come back. I love you two, and everyone in 2-F has gotten very close to me. So I shall be returning soon. –D.A.N.<em>

"This is great news!" Hideyoshi yelled, hugging his sister.

"This is great but…" Yuuji stopped, looking at the signature. "What does D.A.N. stand for?"

Hideyoshi and Yuuko giggled, following up with "Dumb Ass Ninja!"

A/N Finished. Don't worry fans (if there are any .) His story is not done yet. Favorite me as an author so you can look out for my next series, Baka to Test: Newcomer II (Working Title). Dan will still be a main character, but there will be a new face coming, knowing Dan from his time traveling. Until then, stay sky high!


End file.
